Thousand Regrets Epilogue
by XxAdelheidxX
Summary: The sequel to Thousand Regrets. Contestshipping, MayxDrew. OC Characters involved.


A/N: Here's the epilogue. Hope you enjoy.

I would like to use this part to thank everyone who had read, favorite-d (I'm making up words), followed and reviewed Thousand Regrets. Thanks so much to TheRealContestshippingPrince ss, lilly, CharlieBoneFan, .US, The Moltres's Flame, Chidori Minami, Adorable Me, theasianwonder, Tiger Priestess, TheDisguisedFairy, and ColdBlueGirl.

Thank you so much for tuning in to this story, and I really enjoyed reading all of your reviews. It keeps me motivated and looking forward to what you have to say in the next chapter I write and post. And I'm sorry for being a cliff-hanger author and demanding reviews, so I post this early to appease my guilt. This is the first time I write a long author's note, and I sincerely thank each and everyone of those who have read my story slash stories.

I would've liked to answer all of your questions regarding this story, so feel free to ask, criticize and flame me. I very much welcome criticism especially in the grammar area. Also, I would like to point out that everytime I read your reviews, it really completes my day and make me squeal on the inside.

THANK YOU SO MUCH!

I love you guys!

I won't take long anymore, here's the Epilogue! Enjoy!

Epilogue~

Drew opened his eyes, and what he saw was the ceiling of their room. He looked to his right, and saw his daughter looking worriedly at him. She had grown into a fine and beautiful lady.

_Just like May._

He smiled, eyes eying the golden band on his ring finger with longing and happiness. He remembered how he had proposed, what he felt when he learned that she was pregnant with their first baby, their son Axel. Then the twins Darren and Daryl came, then their only daughter, Sophia. He was absolutely happy with their family that he gave them everything a father can give.

Unfortunately, May's sickness came back after Sophia's 8th birthday. She had become sickly, unable to even stand up from their bed. May had protested greatly that she didn't want to stay in the hospital, and Drew agreed after two hours of convincing her. He just then sent a doctor to come to their home whenever the pain his wife was feeling was becoming unbearable.

She had endured for four years, and the last word she had told him was not "I love you," like all those movies they had watched together with the kids. No, it was only a simple "Goodnight," and when she closed her eyes, they never opened again.

He had lain with her that night, and the morning when he realized she no longer moved nor breathed, he had cried again. Sophia was barely twelve when she lost her mother, but Drew made it up to her.

Axel was already nineteen and going to college when he heard the news of his mother passing. Just like Drew, he barely showed weakness to anyone, only his parents and his younger siblings. He loved his mother dearly, but rarely showed it nowadays since he was so busy with school and extra curricular activities. He wanted to make them proud, but he guessed he could never show it to his mother now that she was gone. He immediately went home when his father called, postponing all the projects he still wasn't able to finish.

His family was more important after all, especially now that they lost a very important family member.

The twins were fifteen, starting their high school days, when it happened. Since they were in a private academy with the need for dorms, they both threw tantrums until they were allowed to go home for a few weeks to see their mother. They arrived after their older brother and went to their parents' room and threw themselves at the cold body of May Hayden. They cried and cried for hours on end, telling her that they were sorry for all the pranks and tantrums they did, that they will be good just let her come back.

Drew realized his little boys were still young, but he hugged them in comfort. For both them and himself.

It dawned on him that he would be alone without her; that he would be taking care of their little kids until it was time for him to join her.

The funeral happened five days after. Inside the casket, Drew can see the gentle smile on May's lips, as if telling him that it was all right. That he would be able to go through this.

He placed a red rose between her crossed hands, the last rose he would be able to give her personally. After that, he would no longer see her, only the stone that was placed atop her grave indicating that she was once again with the earth that brought her to his life.

He heard the crying of the people around him. May's parents were holding onto each other, comforting one another as they saw their daughter gone. Max was no better; no matter how much he tried to stop the tears from coming out, it had failed and he wiped at them furiously. Their friends all had their share of pain and sorrow towards the person who was now lying beneath the ground, forever sleeping.

Drew hugged Sophia close, he can feel his clothed left shoulder wet with her tears as she called for her mommy. The twins held onto the hem of his tux and each other as they, too, cried.

He told himself that he would no longer shed a tear for her in front of people, for his tears where hers alone to see. But he couldn't help letting a tear or two to fall as he cradled his youngest onto his chest.

It was the longest and most tiring day of his life.

He couldn't remember how it happened, but somehow he managed to take care of his children and function in work even after she had died. It wasn't as what he'd been able to do in the past, and his smiles grew less and less as time passed.

Everyone thought that he'd seclude himself, but he proved them wrong. Especially towards Sophia, who was close to hitting puberty now that's a teenager.

His kids didn't make much fuss after their loss of their mother, in fact, they even made a point to comfort their father with the loss. It helped them grow attached to each other, and even Axel was at home nowadays.

Eight years had passed and now Sophia was finally married. His eldest already had a son and a daughter, and his twins are both taking the time to further flourish their company while Axel was taking care of his wife, who was currently carrying their third grandchild.

Eight years, and finally he knew he was close to seeing his love again.

His almost silver hair was now thinner than what it used to be, his muscles had become lax and fragile over the years. His once arrogant and feisty features now turned solemn and in peace. His ever verdant eyes were softly closing as he felt a warmth that he hadn't felt for a long time.

He heard his family crying over him, but he knew they were strong to get over this. They were able to move on after their mother's death at such a young age, they'll be able to do it again. And he knew they understand his need to see their mother again.

_Drew._

His name was the first thing he heard her say. The smile on her lips was as bright as the sun as ever, the long flow of her chocolate hair gave her the light that was once dimmed by the sickness that took over her. Her bright sapphire eyes glowed with the warmth he had been seeking for years he could no longer remember.

He was finally with her, and he hugged her with all his might as she laughed her happiness with him.

In here there was no time, no space, just the two of them.

In here they finally found each other after so long of being separated.

Finally, the half of their souls are finally complete.

~Finite~


End file.
